I Wish I Would Have Meet You
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTO SCI-FI OR YAOI IN ANY FORM. You'll just end up giving us both headaches so just don't bother. Uses the Tra. Pairings aka partnerXpartner 3x4x3 and some 1x2x1. For anything else worth reading just look inside.


I guess you can blame this whole fic on Sci-fi's habit of always doing some freaky alternate universe or future episode where some character died or whatever and everything went to Hell. These episodes are either well done and cuases you to think or they suck and they make wonder if you should just stop watching the show entirely. Well I 'm going for the make you think one. Tell me how I do kay?

**WarNingS**: AU, Violence, Langue, OOC here and there more so in chapter two, Shounen Ai and Yaoi content, more to be announced in chapter two.

**Aishi Say**

"I wish I would have meet you." From the same song I got the title of this fic from I just can't remember it right now.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -**

Quatre groaned as he rubbed his head. "Ow my head." He muttered shakingly getting to his feet grateful for the wall that supported him. -_Where am I? This isn't home? I'll never touch glowing things again I swear_.- Quatre straighten when he sense a familiar presence only to blink when a black boot pined him to wall by his throat. It had happen so fast he had not seen it coming even if he had senses it's owner's presences. His confused mind barley registered the fact the person pinning him used no more pressure then was needed to keep him there. Quatre placed his hands on the other's ankles only to shiver as his gifts identified the other in the dark room. "Tro…ach." Slight pressure applied by the heal cut him off.

"Identify yourself?" Trowa demanded tilting his heal away. The strange boy clung to his ankle but made no movement to remove it, which was unusual but unimportant.

Quatre blinked his wide eyes at him. "Is that really you Trowa?!" The stranger asked still making no move to escape him.

Trowa blinked at the hurt and confused tone. "Why do address me in such a familiar way? I do not know you. Who are you?" He demanded not liking being confused.

"It's me Quatre. What's wrong? Did something happen to you?" Quatre asked concern

"Are you claiming to be Quatre Winner?" Trowa demanded frowning at him.

"Yes. I am Quatre. Trowa please what's going on?" Quatre asked confused.

"Quatre is dead." Trowa answered coldly eyes narrowed.

Quatre shook his head violently. "No I'm not! I'm right here! Don't you recognize me?"

"As I said before we never meet." Trowa reminded him. -_I guess I died before I meet him. But how?-_ Quatre thought trying to figure out how he was going to get threw to this Trowa. "It was not wise of you to infiltrate this base and claim to be a dead pilot." Trowa informed him.

"I can prove I'm Quatre and that I know you." Quatre assured him trying not to think about the other's comment.

"You are free to try if that how you wish to spend your last moments of life." Trowa said not concerned.

"I know all about Catharine Bloom, your mercenary past, your scaach." Quatre was cut off when the heal once again pressed it's self against his pale throat.

"How do know of such things? Who sent you?" Trowa demanded eyes narrowed.

"No one sent me!" Quatre protested blinking when someone suddenly turned on the lights.

"Well, well what have we caught today Silencer?" Dr. S asked walking up to Trowa's left.

"He claims to be Quatre sir." Trowa answered not turning to the older man.

"I heard that much." Dr. S walked up to Quatre studying him fingers on his chin. "This child is either a lair or he's Christ. Be a good boy and hold him till I get back. You can let him down if you want but don't kill him."

"Yes sir." Trowa said automatically nodding slightly.

"You're a good boy Silencer. " The older man said patting his shoulder almost affectionately "I shall return shortly." Dr. S smiled as he left.

"You can let me down I'm unarmed." Quatre assured him not really enjoying being pinned.

Trowa frowned at him. "I can see that." Quatre relaxed when the boot was removed. Trowa eye's narrowed slightly.

"Thank you." Trowa frowned at him. -_Well somethings haven't changed.- _Quatre sighed as he examined this Trowa. He looked and moved just like the friend he had come to know but the eyes were wrong. Those were the eyes he had had when they first meet as cold and dead as those of his alter ego HeavyArms. The other's tall lean form was clad in black, which struck him as odd since he couldn't recall his Trowa wearing that color other then the space suit. The normal pale jeans were replaced with black pants just as tight fitting and the normal long sleeves Trowa usually wore were replaced with a high collared vest trimmed in hunter green. Around his neck was a black choky held fast by a small sliver buckle engraved with two kanji he did not know. In the back of his mind he wondered if the others were dressed similarly since the vest resembled an OZ uniform.

"Why are you staring at me?" Trowa demanded after a long moment.

Quatre blushed slightly unaware he had been staring. "I am sorry I didn't mean to." He fidgeted slightly as he always did when Trowa caught him staring.

"Silencer?" Dr. S called sticking his head threw the door. "Can you take him to the usually place for spies. We're ready for him."

"Understood." Trowa answered with a nod. Quatre paled suddenly nervous. He looked Trowa over wondering just what he was armed with. The taller youth looked unarmed but Quatre knew better. "Will you come quietly?" Trowa asked.

"I won't fight you Trowa…I can't fight you." Quatre answered eyes down voice soft. Trowa blinked at him. " Just answer me something?" Trowa nodded. "What will happen to me?" Quatre asked knowing Trowa did not lie.

"You will be interrogated of course." Trowa answered stating the obvious.

"Then what?" Quatre asked hoping that only meant questions.

"Depends." Trowa replied seeing no point in elaborating for the blonde.

Quatre nodded use to Trowa's short answers. "Best case?" He asked wishing to know what he was in for.

"You live." Trowa informed tone as emotionless as ever.

"Worst?" Quatre asked a little nervous he really was not sure if he wanted to know.

"Torture fallowed by a slow death." Trowa answered causally not the least bit bothered by the blonde's tone.

Quatre swallowed as he fell in beside Trowa. "You'd let them kill me?!" He asked shocked by how casually Trowa had said such a horrible thing.

"You mean nothing." Trowa answered not even bothering to look at him as he said it.

Quatre grabbed his arm whirling a very startled Trowa around. "HOW CAN YOU WRITE OFF A HUMAN'S LIFE LIKE THAT?" He shouted before lowering his eyes. "Is this who you really are…is the man I know simply a mask?" Quatre asked voice pained by the thought.

"I do not know what you are talking about. You really should not grab people like that it's likely to get you in trouble." Trowa warned not planning on letting him get away with that a second time.

Quatre stared up into cold eyes and shivered but did not release him. "You can't hurt me."

"Explain?" Trowa demanded once again confused by the tone. The blonde said it as if he was willing to bet his life on it.

"You've never been able to hurt me." Quatre informed him moving to stand close as he released him.

"If you do not allow me to complete my orders I will hurt you." Trowa informed him this boy had to get that fact threw his head.

"Trowa?!" Quatre gasped shocked when Trowa pushed him away. Trowa ignored him as he continued down the hall. Quatre ran up to him not wanting to be left alone. "You really aren't my Trowa." He whispered sadly as he fell in beside him once more. Trowa looked down at him but said nothing. "So how far is it?"

"Not far." Trowa answered not looking at the hurt youth beside him.

"Would you…be that one who… would kill me?" Quatre asked as if the thought was unspeakable.

"Possibly. Do you fear death?" Trowa asked.

"Not really, just a senseless one." Quatre admitted before looking up. "You?"

"My death is irrelevant." Trowa answered coolly.

"Not to me it's not!" Quatre shouted at him in obvious disagreement.

"You are too emotional to be an effective pilot." Trowa informed him.

"No I am not! I haven't had such a hard time talking to you since we first meet. No wonder Catharine decked you you just won't listen sometimes." Quatre protested before rambling slightly.

"How do you know about that?" Trowa asked taken by surprise yet again. -_Hoe does he do that?-_

Quatre blinked momentary confused. -_Oh this Catharine did it to_.- "You told me one night when it was raining and I was scared." He explained softly.

"You are mistaken." Trowa protested shaking his head.

"Well not you you but my Trowa did." Quatre corrected himself.

"Why?" Trowa asked looking at him.

"We talk a lot." Quatre explained with a shrug.

Trowa frowned. "In here." Quatre placed a hand on the door and pulled it back. "What?" Trowa asked.

"That room feels evil." Quatre answered.

"Rooms cannot feel." Trowa reminded him shaking his head.

"Oh yes they can." Quatre retorted as the door opened.

"Will you enter or do I have to drag you in?" Trowa asked frowning at him.

"No, I'll go in." Quatre looked around as he entered the room. He noticed a chair in front of a U shaped stainless steal desk and sat.

"Well you look like Quatre. You even have his habit of fidgeting slightly." A distorted voice said tone almost amused.

"I am Quatre." Quatre informed the voice with a frown.

"Oh you sound like him to. Zero three get the lights would you?" The distorted voice asked.

Quatre blinked in surprise when the light identified the speaker. "Inspector H?!"

"Well who else would know if you were the real Quatre? Certainly not the others." The Inspector said with a amused smile.

"Do you believe me?" Quatre asked daring not to hope too much.

"My boy I am a scientist and yes you do look and sound just like the boy I sent but that does not mean I will flat out believe you. Doctor S tells me his pet found you? What were you doing in the passage to the bay?" H asked fingers folded on the desk.

"Pet?" Quatre turned to look at Trowa who was leaning against the wall arms crossed. "To be honest I'm not entirely sure." He admitted turning back to face the older man. "I was at home and I found this orb thing and it started glowing and I touched it and the next thing I know Trowa has me pinned to the wall by my throat." Quatre explained realizing for the first time how insane that all sounded.

"Is that so?" Inspector H asked glancing at Trowa for a moment before turning back to the youth he was questioning. "Well now that would be confusing would it?" He sympathized smiling slightly. "It's probably a good thing you were found by zero three and not zero one he usually shoots first ask questions later."

"Heero? Oh he's been working on that." Quatre informed him looking up.

Inspector H smiled. "Heero is right. Now what are my fellow scientist letters if you please?"

"Heero said his was called Doctor J, Duo called his Professor G, Trowa's is Doctor S, and Wufei's is Master O plus Howard fits in there somehow but he never really said how. " Quatre answered shrugging slightly. "Duo said it something to do with the original Tallgesse."

"Original huh?" Inspector H commented leaning forward slightly hands folded on his desk.

"Oh yes Zechs had it then Trieze built the Tallgesse two and Zechs now pilots a new suit called the Tallgesse three, or just Tallgesse for short." Quatre explained the long history of the white suit in one sentence.

"My, my. And how many versions of the Gundams do you know?" Inspector H asked curious to see how far their babies had progressed.

"The original five sent to Earth. Later the upgraded models and now we use the Custom models." Quatre answered smiling slightly.

Inspector h blinked. "Custom?" The scientist asked surprised.

"Yes, the new Tallgesse, Wufei's Nataku, my Sandrock, Trowa's Heavy Arms, Duo's Deathscythe Hell, and Heero's Wing Zero." Quatre answered naming each pilot and suit in turn.

"Zero?! You mean as in the Zero system?!" Inspector H asked palling slightly at the thought getting Trowa's attention.

"Yes, Heero and Zechs use it constantly. Sandrock has it but I try not to use it much. I had a very bad experience with it. Duo flat out hates it and the other two never asked for it." Quatre answered softly.

"We deemed the Zero too dangerous to use." Inspector H informed him frowning.

Quatre looked down fidgeting slightly. "Yes well…you left the plans in the Winner computers and I built the Wing Zero leading to that bad experience that almost cost Heero and Trowa their lives." Trowa tilted his head slightly but said nothing.

"I did leave the plans in the Winner's computers. What did I tell you about the self destruct?" Inspector H asked watching the blonde carefully.

"You said fallow my conscience and use it only as a last resort and I did. We won and we all survived. Right now we are on break from the Preventors, which is a group that tries to stop wars from breaking out." Quatre answered before explaining what he did now that the war was officially over.

"And the five of us?" Inspector H inquired wondering just what had happened to his counterpart.

"Duo saw you on Libra but none of us have heard from you since A.C. 195." Quatre explained wishing he could tell him more.

"Let me see your scar?" Inspector H demanded gently.

"You mean the one I got saving Rasid?" Quatre asked unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it away form his shoulder. Inspector H blinked at the faint scar left behind from the bullet as he leaned over his desk.

"Sir?" Trowa asked when the older man sat back down heavily.

"It's alright this is Quatre! My boy you're back!" Inspector H shouted happily.

Quatre smiled. "It's nice to see you to Inspector H. Are the other's here?" He asked wanting to see his friends.

"Zero One and Zero Five are out on missions but Zero Two is here." Inspector H answered.

"Can I see Duo?" Quatre asked hopeful.

"Don't see why not." Inspector H pushed a red button on a small keyboard like device near his right hand. "G can you send your pet to Interrogation room 101?"

"Sure thing." Professor G's voice answered.

"Thank you." Inspector H looked up at Quatre. "You must tell me more about your world?"

"Sure…um the five of us have split into two sets of partner Heero and Duo, and me and Trowa." Quatre said deciding that was as good as anywhere to continue.

Inspector H nodded. "Ah, I see one violent one not so violent. Makes sense."

"Yes, we think so. We also pair up depending on the mission. Zechs and Wufei usually work alone thought Zechs often works with his fiancée Noin." Quatre continued smiling.

"You mean the former Oz women?" Inspector H asked confused.

"Yes Ms. Noin, Sally Po, and Lady Une head the Preventors." Quatre answered.

"Une… as in Middi Une? Treize's Une?!" The older man asked even more confused then he had been when he had asked about Noin.

"Yes, I didn't know her first name was Middi?" Quatre admitted frowning slightly swearing he had heard that name somewhere.

"Its would seem your Trowa has left much out." Trowa commented.

Quatre turned to look at him. "What do you mean by that?" Quatre asked frowning at Trowa questionaly.

"Yo H you rang?" Duo joked walking in.

"Duo you're hair?!" Quatre exclaimed.

"I know I lost a foot the poor thing." Duo explained stoking his shorted braid. "And…wait who the Hell are you?" He demanded eyeing Quatre.

"This is Quatre." Inspector H informed Duo gesturing with his hand.

"Um…H you said he was dead. He does _not_ look dead." Duo reminded the older man frowning.

"He's not dead he's from some alternate reality." Trowa informed him.

"Way Sci-fi. _So_ the other Duo still has his whole braid?" Duo asked being Duo after all.

"Yes." Quatre answered smiling.

"There is a God!" Duo cried hands up.

"Same old Duo." Quatre said smiling.

"Oh I _like_ him. Are we keeping him?" Duo asked smiling at Quatre.

"We can't let someone who knows so much about us go." Trowa reminded Duo frowning.

"Trowa really who's he gonna tell?" Duo asked turning to look at his fellow pilot arm around Quatre's shoulder.

"Anyone with the proper motivation." Trowa answered.

"Is the other Trowa this _cheerful_ to?" Duo asked hand hiding his mouth behind his hand

"Actually no. Heero and Trowa have…mellowed somewhat." Quatre answered.

"That I'd pay to see." Duo half joked.

"As entertaining as this is I have work and so do you. Quatre as long as you are here you will be treated as one of the pilots. You will receive a room, uniform, and rules shortly." Inspector H pressed a blue button. "J have someone get a room and such prepared in five?"

"I'm on it." The cybrog's voice assured him.

"Failure to comply with the rules will result in punishment. We will give you a few days to learn them so don't worry. You two show him to his room will you? Then do whatever you are suppose to be doing." Inspector H said dismissing them.

"Sir." Both black clad youths answered saluting. Quatre stood and saluted as well before fallowing the other two out. _-Still so eager to please_.- Inspector H thought shaking his head.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -**

"You'll love it here we get to blow the fucking Hell out of bad, bad men all the time." Duo assured him.

"It's nice to know something haven't changed." Quatre commented softly.

"It's kindda arrogant of you to think everyone would totally change just because we never meet you. Sorry." Duo bit his lip.

"No, you're right. You and Wufei haven't really change since I meet you. Zechs I'm not sure but I know he mellowed out some to." Quatre assured him.

"Dude this must be so creepy like real life the more thing change the more they stay the same stuff hun?" Duo asked frowning in thought.

"It makes me feel very much alone even around people I've grown to think of as family." Quatre answered.

Duo placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "I'm really sorry man. Hey _you_ know _you_ could say something?" Duo informed Trowa as he turned his head to look at his fellow pilot. "God damn human machine." He muttered turning his head away from him.

"It's alright Duo. My Trowa didn't exactly warm up to me at first either." Quatre assured him frowning slightly.

"Yeah well Heero can be a real jerk at times but I think I'm growing on him." Quatre smiled. "What?" Duo asked knowing that smile meant something.

"I don't know if I should say anything?" Quatre admitted looking down.

"Trowa may be inhuman but he won't say anything." Duo assured Quatre as they walked.

Quatre smiled fondly remembering the first time that subject had come up. "No, I guess he won't" Both pilots blinked at his tone but said nothing. "In my dimension, time, what ever you and Heero are…well…" Quatre trailed off not sure how or if he should even say anything.

"Oh for the love of God just say it?" Duo begged jokingly.

"Together." Quatre blinked when Trowa steadied Duo fingers curling around his arms. "Sorry."

"Dude Woah!" Was all Duo could say as he straighten his violet trimmed vest.

"Duo are you ok?" Quatre asked concerned.

"You aren't joking are you?" Duo demanded seriously.

"I would never joke about something like that Duo!" Quatre answered a little offend by the accusation.

"No, I guess you wouldn't. I've been wondering about Heero like that but…I never thought I had a snowball's chance in Hell of it working out. What about you and Trowa? Anything there?" Duo asked stepping away from Trowa.

Quatre blushed fiercely. "No Duo."

Duo leaned close. "But you want there to be don't you?" He whispered softly lips almost brushing Quatre's pale skin. Quatre blushed even redder. "So what about Wufei?" Duo asked changing the subject.

Quatre smiled in gratitude. Trowa continued to ignore both of them. "I think he may like someone but I'm not sure." Quatre admitted.

"Fair enough. Ok here we are." Duo informed him with a smile.

Quatre placed his fingers on a silvery plaque engraved with two kanji. "What?"

"That's you Zero Four." Duo explained tapping the silver buckle on his collar.

"Oh. Thank you." Quatre said with a smile.

"No worries mate you're one of us now. Well I gotta go and _pretend_ to look busy take care of yourself." Duo called turning and walking off with a wave.

Quatre smiled. "I will Duo thank you. Trowa may I speak with you for a moment?" Trowa nodded as Duo walked off. "About what I said I'm sorry. I know that is meaningless to you, and to my Trowa as well, but still I am sorry." Quatre apologized looking down "I know you don't trust me and you have no reason to but I would like to be given the chance to earn your trust if I may?" He looked up teal eyes pleading.

Trowa nodded. "As Duo said you are one of us and you are right I do not trust you." Quatre bit his lip turning his head away slightly. "Tough in time you may just earn it."

Quatre looked up at him and nodded. "I will you'll see. I earned it once I can do it again."

"We shall see." Trowa said as he turned.

"Trowa?" Trowa turned to look over his shoulder. "Thank you." Trowa nodded before walking off as well. Quatre sighed watching him go for a moment before entering the room.

He sighed as he leaned against the door. "I wish I knew how my friends are? I may never be able to see them again." He glance at the uniform surprised to see it was trimmed in teal to match his eyes as the other's were. "Doctor S must have told the others what was going on. Black seems fitting since I am dead here." With a shrug he quickly changed.

"Humm…nice fit. Let's see rules. All ranking officers are to be addressed as sir or ma'am makes sense. All orders are to be carried out with out question and as quickly and as effetely as possible. No outside personal can be told anything about operations and facilities with out permission all leaks will be eliminated. Oh…Well that makes sense I guess. You can't leave with out permission or bring anyone here ok. While on duty a uniform must be worn unless otherwise stated. Traitors will be shot how military. All standing orders are in affect until other wise noted. Ok where are those?" Quatre looked around but did not see any other forms. "I'll ask one of the other later. If you agree to the rules listed above please sign blah, blah." He signed the form and set it down on the nightstand before snapping his choky into place. "I might as well try and do some good here until I can get back. I need to talk to Inspector H?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -**

"Yes? Come in." Inspector H called not looking up.

"Am I disturbing you?" Quatre asked peeking inside the room.

"No of course not Quatre please sit. How did you find my office?" Inspector H asked curious.

"I asked. What are you working on?" Quatre asked.

"Well to be honest I've been trying to figure out why you are here and not where you belong. So far not much luck. What's on your mind?" Inspector H inquired knowing that look well the look of someone who needed to talk.

"Can you tell me how I…died?" Quatre asked biting his lip.

Inspector H nodded. "According to info taken from Sandrock after the crash we discovered it had to be pilot error. Zero one was damaged on entry as well but…"

"That makes sense." Quatre comment absently.

"I'm sorry but I'm not following?" Inspector H admitted with a frown.

"Heero, Trowa, and I are linked somehow." Quatre answered.

"Of course the two new types! But…?" Inspector H trailed off in thought.

"I know Trowa's not a new type…is he?" Quatre asked there had been no reason to find out in his world.

"He is very good but we've never seen anything to lead us to believe he was a new type. Does your Trowa show any signs?" Inspector H informed him before asking a question of his own.

"Well he heard me crying once when I was in space and he was bleeding when Heero's helmet broke and slashed him." Quatre informed him being the only two incidents he knew of.

"Hum…we may have to look into that. What about the other two?" Inspector H asked he was a scientist above all else.

"I've never seen them do anything and Duo would show any talent off." Quatre reminded the older man with a smile.

Inspector H chuckled softly. "He is a bit of a show off but he is also very good. That's one of the reason we give him so much freedom."

"Duo likes being himself." Quatre agreed with a smile.

"That he does. Now you mentioned some mellowing?" Inspector H reminded him.

"Well Heero and Trowa are working on their emotions." Quatre answered.

"Zero One was trained out of them but from what Doctor S says Zero Three never had them." Inspector H said sharing part of an earlier discussion with his pilot.

"Trained out of them?!" Quatre repeated shocked.

"I take it he never shared that?" Inspector H asked not really that surprised.

"No…why?" Quatre demanded wanting to know why anyone would do such a thing to a child.

"Some accident. It was a direct order reprogram or terminate. Our Zero Three was exactly what our employer wanted powerful, obedient, emotionless, a real living machine. In fact Doctor J used him for a model for Zero One." Inspector H explained.

"Don't call him that?" Quatre pleaded.

"Call him what?" Inspector H asked unaware he had said anything.

"A living machine. We aren't Dolls!" Quatre answered becoming upset. His friends were human now not machines.

"Calm down Quatre. I have forgotten how emotional you can get. I don't think of you boys as Dolls though the others do. I chose you because you were the complete opposite of the others. You weren't just fallowing orders or seeking revenge you really wanted to help people." Inspector H explained softly thankful when the gentle tone did what he had planed.

"So do they others. That's why they joined the Preventors to. No one ordered them to and they've gotten their revenge." Quatre explained.

"It would seem you are a very important person in your world. It is a shame you did not survive in this one." Inspector H commented sadly.

"I would like to try and help you while I am here if that's alright?" Quatre asked looking up at him.

"Nothing would please me more dear boy." Inspector H said with a found smile.

"Here I signed this." Quatre held out the form with a smile of his own.

"Welcome to the GF Zero Four." Inspector H greeted with a nod taking the form from Quatre.

Quatre smiled before saluting. "Sir."

"No need for that when it's just the two of us. It doesn't suit you at all." Inspector H informed him.

"It feels weird." Quatre admitted never really being one for military traditions.

"Is there anything else you need?" Inspector H asked.

"No, Thank you." Quatre answered shaking his head.

"Any time my boy. Feel free to look around." Inspector H informed him with a smile.

"I'll do that." Quatre smiled before standing and headed for the door.

"Quatre?" Inspector asked getting the youth's attention.

"Yes?" Quatre asked looking up.

"Don't get too attached to the others. They aren't your friends and you never know when you'll have to say goodbye." Inspector H reminded him with a sad smile.

"I understand." Quatre assured him walking out.

_-He won't listen to me on that but it was worth a try_.- Inspector H thought sadly shaking his head.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -**

I have been debating posting this for a few days but I finally decided what the Hell right? If people like it then I will post the second half if not well then it's my own fault for posting this fic anyway right? Anyway once this thing past ten I will post chapter two aka the end. This is just like a two part episode with no real beginning or end so do not be surprised when you read the ending.

20


End file.
